


Ssshhh

by CaptainStaniel



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Praise Kink, Quickie, c-137cest, garage sex, it's kinda sweet, using boxers as gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStaniel/pseuds/CaptainStaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick lil quickie in the garage while the rest of the family plays Yahtzee or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ssshhh

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 10am so...it is what it is.
> 
> If you don't like Morty getting called a slut and graphic gay anal sex then don't read lol

“Shh, M-Morty, they-they could hear us,” Rick whispered against Morty’s neck as his hands spread Morty’s ass apart. His cocked was sliding in and out the wet hole, hitting so deep his balls were pressing against Morty’s ass. 

Morty moaned through the impromptu gag made out of Rick’s boxers. The boy had clearly sucked on them, drool sliding down his chin as his eyes rolled into the back of his skull. His hips bucked up into Rick’s, his muffled moans sounding so high and broken Rick was sure the kid was sobbing.

They were in the garage as the family had their weekly game night in the living room. Rick had Morty on his work table, his ass hanging off the edge as Rick repeatedly pounded into him. Morty was gripping his left shoulder as his other hand held him up on the table. Everything had to be cleared off it and the table itself had to be pulled away from the wall in order not to bang against it. 

Rick angled his hips just right and slammed into Morty’s prostate. He bit Morty’s bare shoulder as the boy clenched hard around his cock, swallowing his long length each time Rick pushed in. Rick pulled up one of Morty’s legs and placed it on his shoulder, gripping his ass tightly as he pounded into the boy smoothly. Morty’s head fell back as he tried not to scream at the intense pleasure. His whole chest was flushed pink, bite marks and hickeys bloomed bright red across every stretch of skin. Rick loved to claim what was his, and Morty was definitely his and his alone. 

“Oh, fuck, baby, you feel so g-good. Sooo fucking tight and wet-ah fuck, babe. God, you're the best I've ever had, don't-don’t ever forget that.” Rick pressed deeply into Morty before pulling all the way out and slamming in again. Morty’s body spasmed at the force but he was wide open for Rick, taking it all. “Oh, baby, make me so hard, never came so hard in my life-oooh, shit, yeah. God, I love your ass! Ahh-take me so well, babe. Such a good boy, such a-such uh good slut! Fuck, you just love my cock, baby, I love giving it to you, you little cockslut.” 

Morty had tears in his eyes from how insanely good it felt, appreciative noises trapped in his throat. Rick knew how much his dirty talk affected Morty, so he continued to say the dirtiest things he could think of in Morty’s ear. 

“I want to fuck you on every surface of this house. I-I don't want any spot to be left unfucked. I want you to think about my cock everywhere you look, e-everywhere you sit. I'm gonna f-fu-ugh-uck you on your parents bed, M-Morty. Gonna-gonna make you cum so hard all over their sheets and just leave it there. I'm gonna fuck you on the kitchen table next. Every time you eat with them, you're gonna be thinking about how you let g-grandpa eat you out and fuck you raw against it. Gonna make you suck me off afterwards, cover your face in my c-cum, just-just how you like to be fucked.”

Morty was cumming in an instant. His ass clenched beautifully around Rick’s cock, milking the old man of his cum. Rick felt like he got transported into another dimension. Morty was wide open for him, his body eagerly waiting to be filled with his hot load. Rick refused to make him wait. He thrust into Morty as he pumped him full of his cum, groaning against Morty’s sweaty shoulder as the waves of their orgasm washed over them. It felt like one huge shared orgasm between them. Rick absolutely lost it every time. 

The scientist lost track of time as they caught their breath. Morty shakily removed the gag, the soggy boxers falling to the floor with a wet sound. Morty was pulling Rick’s face up from his neck and the old man let him, too weak from that to even know what was going on. But he knew enough to kiss Morty back, his tongue licking inside the boy's mouth and sighing happily. 

He had to pull out, doing it gently as he could. Morty still whimpered, closing his legs at the loss. Rick spread them apart and watched the pearly white liquid drip from Morty’s ass. He leered at Morty. 

“Fuckin love seeing my cum drip out of you, Morty,” he palmed at Morty’s ass before pushing the boy fully onto the table. 

“O-oh jeez, Rick,” Morty ran his hand through his sweaty curls. He looked at Rick, bedroom eyes still in full effect and lips swollen and wet. 

Rick smirked at him and leaned down to softly kiss him one last time. He pulled away much to the boys sadness and grabbed the kids jeans. “H-here, you should probably shower or something.” 

Morty slowly got dressed, wincing at the soreness in his ass once he was able to stand. “C-can you portal me upstairs. There's no way I can-you know, pass them all like this.”

Rick looked his up and down. “Yeah, Morty, sure. You do look thoroughly fucked.”

Morty grinned, looking stupidly fond, at Rick. “Thanks to you.” 

Rick huffed and pulled on his khakis and belt. He had no idea where his undershirt was so he just put on his sweater. He opened the garage door enough to get some airflow. It smelled very strongly of sex. 

Morty was biting his lip and looking at him with that stupid look still on his face. It was adorable. Jesus, he must have really given it to the kid. He wondered how long it would last. 

Rick took his portal gun and shot one that would get Morty to the bathroom upstairs. Morty kissed his cheek before going through it. Rick rolled his eyes at the clearly dick whipped behavior before sitting down on his chair and putting his arms behind his head. 

“Sanchez, you still got it.” He chuckled to himself as he slowly spun around in triumphant circles.


End file.
